


Never Have I Ever

by PieHeda



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Breastplay, Drinking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sometimes space girlfriends just want to have sexy fun with their space friend, Threesome - F/F/F, Wholesome threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: A night of gaming and drinks turns into more of a learning experience than Tilly bargained for.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is way fluffier than my usual, but it was a ton of fun to write. Many thanks to AudreyV for offering valuable notes on writing open relationships.

“So if you haven't done the thing, you drink?” 

Tilly made her move while talking, after just a glance at the board. Pretending to be careless was her primary Kadis Cot bluff. The alcohol helped; if Tilly didn’t have practically all of the Kadis Cot gambits memorized, her moves actually would be careless by now. She was working on her third Risan mai tai, and feeling pleasantly fuzzy. 

“No,” Keyla said, gesturing with her beer bottle. “Drink if you _have_ done the thing. How have you never played Never Have I Ever? It dominated every sleepover I went to in high school.” 

“Maybe that was just where you went?” 

“My school too,” said Joann. She performed her move fast, then returned her interest to her bourbon. Joann had her own bluffs; Tilly had to keep an eye on her, or else she wouldn’t see her move at all.

“Really?” Tilly said, stacking her unused pieces on the table. 

“Really. We were Luddites, not Fundamentalists. We still liked to drink with other teenagers.” 

“Huh. I didn't really grow up with teenagers - no cheating, Keyla.” Tilly winked. 

“I never cheat,” Keyla said with feigned offense as she made her move. 

“Why weren't you around teenagers?” Joann asked.

“Oh. Well I was only in high school for a little while before I joined my dad on his Starfleet vessel. And _that_ school was full of diplomat’s kids eager to get into political jobs, so maybe they didn't drink? Or if they did, they didn't tell The chatty awkward science nerd where the parties were.” Tilly glanced at the board. “Counter,” she said, and moved.

Keyla draped an arm over Tilly’s shoulder, and touched their heads together affectionately. Tilly wasn’t the only one feeling buzzed.

“The chatty science nerd definitely fits in better in Starfleet,” she said. 

Tilly smiled at her. “So no other teens on the ship meant no drinking games. Would have been inappropriate. And probably weird for the adults. Plus I shared a room with my dad.”

Joann winced. “And I thought I didn’t have enough personal space in the Luddite collective.” 

“Oh no, it was fine. I loved being with Dad, and I learned so much more than I would have in that school! So wait, why didn't I learn to play this at the academy? I definitely learned beer pong there, and flip cup.” 

“It's not as fun by the time you’re old enough for the academy,” Keyla said. “It’s kind of immature. The point is you say something embarrassing, and see who drinks.” 

“That's so mean!”

Keyla nodded. “Yeah, so you're embarrassed _and_ drunk if you've done a lot of stuff.” 

“Or if you have a reputation as a player and your friends keep using that against you,” Joann said. 

Keyla laughed. “Oh god, you too? Yeah, being the school slut definitely caused a lot of my hangovers.” 

Joann grinned. “God, teen dating was the worst! I definitely knew what I was into, and it got around. ‘Never have I ever tried to date more than one person at a time.’” 

Keyla howled. “Oh, me too! ‘Never have I ever had a group make out’.” 

“‘Never have I ever had a threesome!’” 

The two women collapsed on each other, roaring with laughter.

“Wow,” Tilly said. “I had no idea.So. Like… still? You’re… your relationship is...” 

“Yeah,” Keyla said, still chuckling. “Are you freaked out? You look stunned!” She wiped her eyes and moved a piece on the board. 

“Not freaked out! Kind of stunned, yeah. I mean, who has secrets on a Starfleet ship? I normally know all the gossip.” 

“Mostly because a science vessel doesn't have many ports of call, and we very rarely seek out anyone here on Discovery,” Keyla said. “We go long stretches without any others. Sometimes it feels like we've gone monogamous.” 

Joann let out an abrupt laugh. “Not likely. And there was that threesome with Dr. Pollard.”

Tilly hoped that the alcohol was delaying her reactions enough that she didn’t look even more shocked. She considered all of her interactions with Keyla and Joann, all of which were either on Discovery or in the line of Starfleet duty. It made sense; they’d met onboard. She marveled that they spent so much time together, but none of it completely free from the confines of duty. She wondered what it would be like to go to see a show together, or go out dancing at a bar.

“Are you ok?” Keyla said. “You look a little distant.”

“Oh! Yeah, fine, just… I feel like I'd be the most sober person at Never Have I Ever.” Tilly said. 

Keyla rubbed her back. “It's not weird that you had some tame years in your teens. Honestly, there are some things I wish I’d saved until I was older and wiser.”

“No, even now. I mean, once I wasn't living with Dad? Dating was awkward. I didn't even have my first kiss until I was 20. But then I figured out boys are kind of easy so… well. Then there were lots of boys. The academy is good for that. Girls too, once I figured that out. But just dating, some sex, nothing too wild. And always just one person at a time. A threesome always sounded really fun. Like being between two other people, getting all their attention? Yes please, that sounds amazing! Um, not that you… I don’t mean. You know. Anyway. I never knew how to make it happen, so I guess I just never… what?”

Joann nudged Keyla, and Keyla gave her a playful shove.

“Am I missing something?”

“We’ve talked about it before,” Joann said. “Keyla wasn’t sure you’d be into it. But if you’ve always wanted a threesome…?”

“You’ve… what?” Tilly laughed nervously. “What does that… are we… do you want me to be, is this a dating thing or a… like, girlfriends, or partners or… and so you mean BOTH of you? Or just one, and is it just… I mean not that sex is ever JUST sex but… I’m sorry. What? Is happening?”

Keyla put her hand on Tilly’s.

“It’s not a trick question, Tilly. You’re my best friend, I don’t want to make you feel weird. If friendship without sex is what feels best to you, that’s fine. But if you’d like to try that? So would I.”

Tilly gulped down her Risan mai tai.

“No. I mean not no, definitely not a no! Wait. I need to think. Wow, I was NOT expecting this. I keep thinking Georgiou is about to jump in and threaten us all until we bang, or something.”

“Absolutely not,” said Joann, a little testily.

Tilly made a note to ask Joann about her resentment towards Georgiou later. She struggled to organize her thoughts through the haze of the alcohol. She knew sex with friends complicated things. She knew she should worry about that. She knew she should definitely worry more about those complications than she worried about missing out on something fun.

“I don’t really understand how any of this works,” Tilly said. “I mean. I get the basic idea. But in, uh. In practice, I’m not really sure how everyone knows what they’re supposed to do.”

“What about the thing you just talked about?” Joann said. “You could be in the middle, the center of attention.”

Tilly shook her head.

“But that’s just a selfish fantasy, isn’t?”

“I’d like it,” said Keyla. “Giving you the thing you’ve fantasized about.”

“I feel like that’s a lot. To ask you to do for me.” Tilly’s voice came out small.

“Did you miss the part where I’d really like to go to bed with my sexy best friend?” Keyla laughed.

Tilly looked down, and smiled. “You think I’m sexy?”

Keyla moved her chair next to Tilly, and put her hand on her shoulder.

“Is this ok?” Keyla said, leaning close.

_Think about the complications!_ Tilly’s brain shouted. It sounded scolding, like her mother. It also sounded reasonable, which conflicted with how Tilly felt next to Keyla, so soft and pretty out of uniform. Tilly looked at Joann, who was watching them intently, making no attempt to hide her arousal. The way Joann looked at them made her feel like like not bothering with reasonable.

She met Keyla’s eyes again. Keyla smiled at Tilly. 

Tilly nodded, and leaned into Keyla’s kiss. It felt like falling past a point of no return at first, but the kiss was simple and sweet, and Keyla only lingered in it for a moment. Tilly smiled self-consciously at Keyla, and kissed her once more, on the cheek.

Tilly looked at Joann. “Did you want to… can I kiss you too?”

Joann nodded, and pulled Tilly to her. Her lips enveloped Tilly’s, and she sucked gently on Tilly’s lower lip, but this kiss was also light and uncomplicated.

Keyla looked at Tilly, and raised her eyebrows. Tilly nodded. Keyla and Joann embraced her, and the three women kissed, moving between one another. It was dizzying; Tilly attempted to keep up with whose lips were on hers, whose hands were in her hair, who trailed a finger along her jaw, or was that a tongue?

She soon concluded that even sober, it would be too much to parse, so she closed her eyes and let the two women lavish attention on her. Hands sought out and caressed her bare skin, and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed her.

“Ohhh, this is really nice,” Tilly murmured, coming up for air while Joann and Keyla kissed opposite sides of her neck.

Keyla worked her way down to kiss the curve of Tilly’s breast that the tank top exposed, while her hand drifted up Tilly’s rib cage. Tilly understood this part perfectly; she may have been a late bloomer, but she’d definitely dated enough to understand when someone was into her tits. She turned towards Keyla, and guided her wandering hand up to cup her breast. Keyla rubbed her thumb over Tilly’s nipple, then nibbled it gently through her shirt as it hardened.

“Easy, girl,” Joann said from behind Tilly’s ear. She reached out and tugged a lock of Keyla’s hair. “No need to rush.”

“I kind of like it,” Tilly said, cradling Keyla’s cheek.

Keyla met her eyes, and grazed her nipple with her teeth again.

“Mmmmm, we can definitely keep going,” Tilly said, meeting Joann’s eyes again. “But maybe it’s time to move this somewhere else now? Because if I’m about to take off my clothes - and I’m about to - I want a bed.”

Tilly tossed her tank top at Keyla as they entered the bedroom. Keyla grabbed it out of the air and tossed it to the floor - _pilot reflexes_, thought Tilly - then pulled Tilly into a passionate kiss. Joann pressed up against her back, and Tilly felt something almost like weightlessness, held between the two women, off-balance but incapable of falling. She closed her eyes again, and sunk into this sensation.

Hands and mouths moved over her body as they removed her clothing and exposed more flesh for their wandering hands and lips. Tilly realized she should participate instead of simply letting herself be undressed, but she was a step behind - when she reached for Keyla’s waist, and then behind her for Joann’s trousers, her fingers found only skin.

She opened her eyes, and took in the sight of Keyla, naked, kissing her breasts reverently. She twisted her head to look at Joann, sucking the spot where Tilly’s neck met her shoulder while stroking and grasping Keyla’s hair. A shudder of arousal went through Tilly; Joann looked serious, in command of the situation. She met Tilly’s eyes, then gripped the back of her neck, and kissed her deeply. Tilly let her hand drift down to Joann’s thigh.

“You're the center of attention here, remember?” Joann said, releasing Tilly’s neck and taking her wandering hand.

Joann pulled Tilly with her to the bed, and Keyla followed. Soon Tilly was reclining between the two women, giving into them as they explored down to her hips, her ass, and thighs.

Normally Tilly found sex difficult to focus on. She enjoyed it, but her busy mind would race ahead to the thing she wanted next, or the thing she wished was happening now. Or, frustratingly, away from sex and to the solution to a particularly tricky theoretical engineering problem would present itself, and she would struggle to return her thoughts to the task at hand.

Between Joann and Keyla, she was so sensually overwhelmed that she couldn’t process every touch, much less think ahead to work. This was too much to process, pure biological stimulation and reaction, so many synapses firing that it was like white noise, drowning out her active mind. She gave up and floated in it. _This is science_, she thought, and it felt beautiful. She closed her eyes once more.

One of them kissed her mound tentatively, and she reached down to pet braided hair. Joann, encouraged by her touch, spread Tilly with her tongue. She sighed with delight, and felt Keyla crawl down her body to join Joann. She felt the bed shift, and then a mouth on her once more. Another pause, and then hands pulled at her hips, moving her to the side. She gasped as she realized they were passing her back and forth.

Hands pressed on her thighs, spreading her legs wide as a tongue (or tongues? She wasn’t sure) laved her clit. Fingers pressed inside of her, and Tilly moaned and cried for more. She rocked into the fingers as they thrust deeper into her pussy.

Fingertips crawled over her belly and ribs, a palm stroked her inner thigh. Every touch felt electric, and made her greedy for more.

Fingers curled around her nipple, and Tilly grasped the hand and followed the arm down to the hard metal of augmentation. She pulled at Keyla’s arm, mumbling “come here, come up here now please.”

She looked down and caught a glimpse of Joann, licking and fucking her as Keyla crawled up her body.Keyla’s mouth was damp and hot and tasted like sex, and the way she stroked her tongue between Tilly’s lips brought the ensign closer to the edge. She arched towards Joann and moaned, and Keyla smothered her voice with her mouth and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Joann sucked and stroked her clit, and Tilly writhed under them. She was reaching sensual overload, all of the stimulus expanding inside her until she didn’t feel like her body could contain it.

Tilly’s hips spasmed and jerked, and she could feel her cunt clutching Joann’s fingers as she came. Her voice pitched up and Keyla released her mouth, letting her cry out her as the pilot kissed her cheek, her neck, her breasts, her lips again.

The waves of her orgasm receded and crashed again, making her thrust unexpectedly into Joann’s mouth.

“Sorry,” she babbled between her cries, but Joann simply grasped her hips and held her as she licked and fucked her through her climax.

As Tilly finally came down, Keyla settled next to her. She felt Joann’s fingers shift in her and withdraw, and Joann lay down on her other side.

Tilly looked back and forth between the two of them, speechless for a moment as she caught her breath.

“Secret top!” She said finally, pointing a finger at Joann.

Joann smiled proudly.

“And one-track mind!” She pointed at Keyla, unable to stop herself from giggling.

“You have no idea Tilly, this woman…” Joann laughed.

“You know what would make her wild?” Tilly said conspiratorially. “Just us, topless, that’s it. All she needs.”

“I like other things,” Keyla said, smiling wickedly.

“Piloting, Kadis Kot, and tits, that’s Keyla’s whole life,” Joann snickered.

Keyla tossed a pillow at Joann.

“Pardon me, Tilly,” Joann said. “I have to see about this woman.”

She crawled over Tilly, and settled on top of Keyla.

Tilly rolled away from them and stretched her arms, back, and legs. Her thighs ached from being pushed so wide. She would be a little sore, but it would be a nice reminder of tonight. She felt her friends moving on the bed, and wondered if it was weird to watch, then decided that watching was probably the point.

When she turned back, Keyla was on top of Joann, riding her hand and kneading her breasts. Tilly snorted.

Keyla and Joann both grinned at her, and then returned their attention to each other.

They moved together so naturally, Tilly noticed, understanding each other so thoroughly that just a word or a look was all that was needed. She began to wish she had watched them more while they were with her.

_Next time_, she thought, and then realized that she definitely wanted a next time.

Keyla let her head roll back, and Joann smirked, clearly pleased with herself. They were both so beautiful, her friends.

“Hey,” Tilly said, sliding next to Joann. “Can I…?”

“Yes,” breathed Keyla, reaching for Tilly’s hand.


End file.
